Patch's Secret
by Dragonlord Daegen
Summary: Patch has alwase been happy hanging out with her best friends and playing pranks on other ponies,but could this fun loving pony be hiding something?  i thot id post this little story mainly cause there isint a whole lot of previous gen stories here
1. just another morning

It was just another spring morning in ponyland,wholesome sunshine,chirping birds and fresh dew dampening the leaves and blades of grass...as if signaling for the day to begin,the bells of an alarm clock begin to ring.

"uhhh...uh..huh?" the young peach colored pony stirs in her bed half alseep before before grudgingly slaming her hoove on the alarm clock in an atempt to silence it,only to hear a knock on her bedroom door. "Patch?...honey its time to get up,youl be late for school" Patch groaned as she got up out of bed and walked into her personal side bathroom and proceeded with the usual morning she was brushing her teeth she rememberd that today was monday,and that there was going to be a math test this morning,not soomething she was looking forward to."Maby i can convince mom im sick...then i can stay home and sleep in" Patch thot to herself...but that whouldn't work,as she had already done that once last weak.

As she looked back up at the bathroom mirror a look sudden shock took over her face...her face was begining to change from it's normal shade of peach to a bright shimmering copper."oh no" Patch gasped under her breath"am i turning already?" she wispered as she quickly,but quietly rushed to her under her matress she pulled out a small strange book with mysterious cryptic writing on it,opening it she turned the pages until she found the one she was looking read the strange words aloud,but quietly enof so that noone els whould hear her.

"darastrix Polymorph Equess",she said...

"darastrix Polymorph Equess", agein she repeated...

"darastrix Polymorph Equess",she said once more...as her face returned to normal Patch gave a releaving sigh,before returning the strange book back under her matress."this is beginning to get harder" Patch thot to herself.."I cant keep this up for ever"..."but i do not want to leave my friends,and my family...i love them all to much" a single tear ran down Patch's cheak "but if they found out...then what whould happen?Whould they still love me,even if they new the truth?

Wiping the tears from her face,she decided to put her thoghts behind her as she grabbed her backpack and reached into her drawr and grabbed a rubber apple..."this is gunna be great" she said almost laughing as she put it in her backpack."wait till gets a bite outa this."Patch grinned..."There's nothing better than a good practical joke" she smiled before leaving her room,and going out her front door...just in time to catch the bus.

(i know the first chapter is a little on the short side,but i wll update it with more chapters soon...depending if this gains enyones interest,with it not being FIM and all...reviews appreciated)


	2. Kindess of a pony,Wrath of a Metalic

:::CHAPTER TWO:::

Patch arrived just in time as the school bus came to a stop,without hesitation she got on,she immediatly saw her friends Starlight,Clover and Bonnbonn,with Brighteyes and Melody sitting across from them. Sweetheart was sitting in the back next to Teddy,as she did every morning."hey guys whats up?"Patched cheerfully said as she sat down next to her friends.

"Good morning patch." Brighteyes replied smiling "so did everyone study for todays math test?...I was up all night getting prepared" she dictated."pffff...what do you need to study for Brighteyes?,your prcticaly a strait A student."Melody said reaising her brow.

*hmph* "well I take school seriously,better safe than sorry...right Patch?...Patch?" "HEY PATCH!" Brighteyes continued,slightly raising her voice."oh...huh?" Patch spoke up as if she was drawn out of a daydream."Patch are you fealing allright?" Starlight spoke up looking over from across the bus,with a look of slight consern. "oh me?...Im fine guys...realy" Patch replied."what is wrong with me today" she thot to herself "why can't I consintrait?".Later that morning as the bus arrived at the school and the ponies all arrived to class,Mrs Hackney spoke up."Goodmorning class."

"Goodmornig Mrs Hackney" the class replied (some of them grudgingly)."Now I know i said last week that today we were going to have a Math test" Hackney continued "But unfrortunately it seems i have missplaced my test-sheets,along with the rest of my lesson. So I have no choice but to cancle our test,til next week that is" *everyone starts cheering,excluding Brighteyes* "aww all that studying for nothing" Brighteyes pouted."But do not assume we wont still be lerning today" Mrs Hackney stated. "what will be our lesson for today then?" Starlight asked,raising her hoove "Im glad you asked Starlight.."Mrs Hackney said smiling"Today we are goin to lern about Pony Lore and Mythology" "yawwwn" Teddy said out loud.

"I figured youd think that at first,so today we are going to talk about "this".." Mrs Hackney pulls out an overhead Projecter and lays a picture on it,a picture of a large frightening monster."Now can enyone tell me what this is a picture of?" "is it a giant lizzard?" Clover asked. "No way! its gotta be a Dinosaur" Ace argued."I know what that is"Brighteyes said raising her hoove."That is a Dragon..also known as Draconis Occidentalis to Scientists"Patched perked up suddenly once she had heard the word Dragon."But arent Dragons just make beleave?" Sweetheart Spoke up."well..."Mrs Hackney explained"Its true that there has never been eny solid proof to thier existance,but there are many poeple who beleve they do,or at least once did" "Oh i hope they are just imaginary monsters,they look pretty scary" Clover said nervously "yeah there are alwase stories of Dragons eating ponies and destroying castles" Bonnbonn said."Im...shure there are good dragons out there" Patch said,ducking down slightly."If i ever found one,id love to capture it for study" Brighteyes spoke up."Yeah,like that whould ever happen" Melody retorted."its possible!"interjected Brighteyes."Yeah suuuure it is,if we saw one id give you my intire alouance" Melody replied laughing.

Just then the coocoo clock chimed,patch looked up grinning as she chewd up a ball of paper ready to fire at the coocoo bird,seconds after it came out she fired...only what came out of the straw wasn't a spittball,but a tiny stream of white liquid that burned a little whole in the coocoo bird,it was a stream of acid! Patch gasped "oh i hope nobody saw that" she thot as she covered her mouth,darting her eyes back and forth."that is all for today,i will see you all tomarrow"Mrs Hackney called out as everyone left the classroom.

::::Outside::::

"do you realy truly think there could be creatures like that out there?" Sweetheart asked turning to Brighteyes."who knows,theres alwase the posubility" Brighteyes replied. "what whould you guys think,well...say...if there WAS a dragon living in ponyland?"Patch asked the others."id be on the first bus out of here!" Bonnbonn replied "i dont wanna be a Dragons snack!".As the girls continued to walk down the dirt path..."Ok Pipsqueeks im giving you to the count of Three to fork over all your Jangles" an older larger pony with a black body,grey mane and a cutiemark of three fireballs was yelling,standing over Teddy Ace and Lancer who were on the ground. The second Sweetheart saw Teddy she rushed over to him "Teddy! are you alright" Teddy just grunted "yeah im fine" Teddy didint like to look helpless in front of the girls,especaily Sweetheart."Awww isint that Cute,your little girlfreind is here"...the pony turned to Sweetheart "Your just in time to watch me mop the floor with these three" Sweetheart turned to him and recodnized wh he was. His name was Sinder,he was one of the high school ponies and was an even bigger bully than Teddy ever thot of being."Your not laying another hoove on him!" Sweetheart said glaring at him. Seeing lancer on the ground next to teddy, Brighteyes started getting angry "Yeah why dont you pick on someone your own size you coward!" Sinder was begining to get mad as he looked down and saw Sweetheart helping teddy up...he swung his hoove at Sweethearts face knocking her to the ground everyone gasped as she layed on the ground crying."whose next?"Sinder said. At that moment Patch felt something deep inside her,the wrath of justice beating in tune with her own heart...as she steped forward,she couldent controll it eny longer. Like an overfilled ballon she was ready to burst!"You get your hooves off my friends or els"Patch said with a fearless look in her eyes.

"Patch are you crazy?" Brighteyes said in a shrill voice "he's twice your size!" "I don't care!" Patch said as Sinder started walking tword her Starlight took a good look at patch and noticed something was...diffrent about her."Is it just me or is she..changing color?" the other ponies watched as her peach's body started turning into a rich shade of copper "Nobody threatens me and gets away with it! YOUR DEAD!" as Sinder charged tword her two flat horns sprouted from the back of patch's head and her eyes began to glow "wha..what is going on?" Clover said "whats happening to patch?".Just as Sinder was about to throw a punch..."I WARNED YOU!"Patch said in a deep,almost un-recodnizable voice as she drew back, took in a deep breath and blew out a Tourrent of Acidic vapor at Sinder.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sinder colapsed to the ground,the front of his body sevearly burned..."Oh no!...WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Patch said as her body slowly returned to turned and looked at the utter shock her freinds were expressing at what they just saw."how did you..." Starlight utterd,"what...what did you just do!" Brighteyes said,her jaw prcticaly droping."I..I...ohhh" Clover said before fainting.

a bow of her head was all Patch gave as she ran off into the woods crying.

"wait Patch come back!" Starlight called.


End file.
